onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Quari Quari no Mi
The Quari Quari no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit and it was eaten by Corvo Stone-Fist, Vice-admiral of the navy. Its name comes from the Japanese word "quari" which means quarry, quarry meaning collection of several types of stones. It's also called the Stone Stone Fruit. Appearance This devil fruit resembles a brown-black watermelon with craters on it. It tastes like rotten dirt. It also has small shiny parts, resembling different kinds of ores. Strengths The major strength of this fruit is that it allows its user to turn themselves into different types of stones, defend him/herself by turning into stone, changing bodyparts into different weapons made from stone and use areal attacks by controling stones in the ground. The user is also able to call forth a shield wall of rock spires. Since the fruit is a logia, the user is able to call forth as much of the element as desired. With this the user can "stretch" his arms (similar to Monkey D. Luffy) and hit targets far away. Weaknesses This fruit dont have the ability to let attacks go through them, since stonemis a solid material (like Aokiji's devil fruit) but it compensates for this by either softening or hardning the stone. If the user is hit with a powerful enough attack the stone will crumble, but the body will rebuild as any Logia fruit does. But the rebuilding takes much time and therefor renders the user unable to do anything, creating a big setback. Usage The main use of this logia fruit's abilities, as shown by Brawly is for melee combat. With the ability to manipulate rocks, Brawly is able to create weapons of rock and harm his opponents without direct physical contact with his ranged attacks. Brawly can create rock spears and jagged paths of rocks to attack and extend his range of combat to attack enemies from afar. <-will change ;) Attacks Quari Quairi no Stone Punch: This is Corvo's most famous attack, and is the attack that gave him his name. He charges his punch, and just before it lands a hit (milimeters away) he "shoots" out a stone from his fist, being identical in size and shape to his own fist. This stone fist extendes so fast it deals 3 times as much damage as his normal punch. The punch has also been called stone explosion punch, by the fact that it seems like a small explosion from the fist. Quari Quairi no Impaler: Corvo turns his hand into a stone spike and then extends it very fast against his opponent (similar to Miss Doublefingers Stinger Finger). This attack travels very fast, making it seem like a bullet (although the attack is slower then a real bullet, it has been nicknamed stone bullet by other marines). Quari Quairi no Shield: Corvo turns his arm/arms into big flat stones, making him able to block almost any attack. This shield is strong enough to block Lucifer The Demons strongest punch, but breaks when he uses his strongest Push. Quari Quairi no Shield Wall: Corvo smashes his fist into the ground and a mere second later 10 long stone spires stretch out from the ground, standing side by side, blocking almost any attacks from one direction. Lucifer The Demon's Quari Quairi no Ground shatter: Quari Quairi no Darts: Quari Quairi no Impaling Rain: Quari Quairi no Meteor: Quari Quairi no Stone Immortal: Quari Quairi no Teleport: Trivia *Brawly ate this Logia Devil Fruit when he was 10 years old. <-will change ;) *This devil fruit has held its ground against the Tremor tremor fruit. <-will change ;) Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia